Werewolves and Winchesters
by PureMourning
Summary: Sam and Dean meet a strange man with an even stranger box while on a hunt for something the strange man said hasn't existed in centuries. A little side tracked along the way.
1. FORMAT ERROR

**THERE HAS BEEN A FORMAT ERROR WITH MY STORY; TRYING TO RESOLVE IT. SORRY IT'S BEEN SO SCATTERED.**

 **Thank you :D**


	2. Werewolves and Winchesters Ch1

Dean felt a sudden panic rush into his heart. This has not happened. Dean looked into his rear view mirror, his eyes widened. "Dean I..I think you backed into something. Are you feeling okay?" Dean shot Sam a look so angry it would scare even Lucifer. "My bad but, look." Sam pointed to the back window of the Impala, where a blue police phone booth stood with a flashing light on top of it.

"Sammy, we both know I _never_ hit anything, especially with Baby. And we're in the middle of fucking nowhere. What could I have possibly hit?" He lept out of his car and ran to the back of the car, seeing the dent on the car. His head snapped to the side, his eyes felt like they were bulging out of his head. Sam was right. Unfortunately. "You hear that, right? Am I hallucinating?"

 _VRRRRROOOSHHHHHH_ _VRRRRROOOSHHHHHH VRRRRROOOSHHHHHH_

"Whatever it is, it's real. I think." Sam opened John's journal to see if there was anything about a blue box with a flashing light labeled 'police'. Nothing. Not a damn word. He wished he could call Bobby; Bobby knew everything.

A bright light appeared as the doors of the phone booth and a man, a seemingly normal, but still strange man. "MOTHER FUCKER IS PAYING FOR WHAT HE'S DONE TO BABY ONCE I GET MY -" The man looked at Dean and Sam , as their eyes widened when they looked up, mouth agape. Dean couldn't believe what he was seeing, and he has seen a lot in 34 years. The strange man stepped out of the booth, his messy brown hair and a tie loosely around his neck and a light brown trench coat covering his shoulders. Dean had a few quick flashes of Castiel run through his head, but this was certainly no angel.

"When am I?" The strange man said with a very British accent.

"I think you mean _where_ are you." Sam corrected lifting one eyebrow higher than the other, as the man exited his blue box, straightening his suit and shifting in his shoes. "What was all of that?" His head far above the man's peering into the flying phone booth.

"No no no..." the mans words trailed off, not finishing his sentence, his eyes darting back and forth. "Is this the 1960s?" He said eyeing the dinged up back of the Impala.

"Do we look like a bunch of stinkin' hippies to you?" Dean inched forward in front of Sammy, poking his finger into the man's shoulder. Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder as if to tell him everything was fine and he didn't need to be on the defensive. Dean stepped back, still keeping his eyes fixed on this person - this thing, he did not know. "It could be a shape shifter Sammy. Or some kind of demon Crowley's cooked up for us. Grab the holy water." He pumped his shotgun with rock salt, and aimed it square at the strangers chest, as steady as John had ever taught him to be.

"As far as I knew, shape shifters haven't existed in this galaxy or centuries." The blue box man stated it so matter-of-factly, that the brothers blinked in unison.

"You must have hit your head upon impact, buddy." Sam rolled his eyes at the sound of Dean's sarcasm. Even during events this strange. Dean still had something snarky to say.

"It's possible." said the man fingering his scalp to search for bumps. "Wouldn't be the first time it's happened to me." Stranger out stretched his arm and offered his hand to Dean, disregarding the shotgun he was close enough to see the trigger. "They call me Doctor." He said with a smile.

"Doctor who?"


	3. Werewolves and Winchesters Ch 2

**Chapter 2**

The strange man smiled. "Now, where abouts am I this time? I lost a bit of control when I was saying good bye to..." the smile turned into a frown and his eyes went sullen. "a friend." it looked as though he was trying to lift a heavy burden from his heart. Sam knew that look and he could tell this strange doctor meant what he said but also wasn't telling them everything. Dean became less defensive and bent down to get a good look at what damage had done to Baby. He rubbed the scratch and a decent sized dent, frowned and mumbled something under his breath, probably an idle threat to the Doctor who leaned down next to him. "I can fixed that if you'd like. It'd only take a second."

"You got a toolbox in there? I thought you were a doctor, not a mechanic. No one touches Baby but me, and I mean only me." Dean exhaled, clenched his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. Before he could open his eyes, he heard this soft whirling sound as he opened one eye, then the other after he saw what was happening. The Doctor was holding up what seemed to be a screwdriver emitting that whirling noise and a bright blue color. "What the hell man? I told you NO ONE!" Dean exclaimed jumping to his feet knocking the Doctor off his feet, his bright but still worn Converse shoes kicking up a bit of dust. Sam picked the Doctor up and stood in between the two of them. Dean looked back down to where the decent sized dent was and back up to the Doctor meeting his eyes. "What did you do?!" A mixture of confusion and anger in his voice. Angry that he didn't fix the problem himself, and confused as to how it was fixed with just a blue screw driver. Dean has seem some weird things in his life, but this was something new and even stranger. "I said, what did you do?" He glared over Sam's shoulder.

"I was fixing - trying to help." The Doctor dusted off his suit and peered into the open trunk, covered in sigils and an arsenal that would put the US army to shame. "Angel warding, huh?" Doctor raised his eyebrows, impressed. "So I'm at least in the 2000s... on Earth." he knitted his eyebrows together and looked back up to the boys, "Oh _Winchesters_ I'm sorry, so sorry."

Sam finally spoke up. "Dean, we need to get back on the case...before it's too late. Saving people, hunting things-"

"The family business. I know Sammy, I know. Let's get going. Chalk this up to some mad man in an old - school phone booth." He began walking back to the driver's side of the Impala, shaking his head. Sam looked at his brother, then back to the Doctor. "No Sam. I know that look. He's not a lost puppy that needs a home, we don't know anything about him."

"C'mon Dean, what's the harm? He doesn't look dangerous." Sam reasoned "Bobby would do it..."

Dean pointed his finger sharply at Sam. "Don't you dare..." He wasn't ready to finish the sentence yet. In his heart Bobby was still here. Dean scoffed in a way to admit that Sam was right but he didn't want to admit it; that's just how he works. He walked back to the Doctor who was already trying to fix whatever it was that was broken.

Dean knocked on the door marked "POLICE BOX". The doors popped open and there was a bright beaming light coming from inside. "Come in, come in!" Doctor said with excitement. "I know she's a bit of a mess..." his sentence stopped there as he was bouncing in circles around some sort of core machine. Pulling at his hair, he finally looked up surprised to see Dean. "Oh...I thought it was going to be your brother!" His palm to his forehead. Dean had a _how dare you_ look on his face, scoffing to hide his feeling of inadequacy towards Sam intelligence. Everyone who ever met them knew who the drop-out one is, and who the one holding the law degree was. "Could you hold this for me?" Doctor tossed him a piece of machinary that he didn't quite recognize.

"I guess I'll get Sammy then. Looks like he might already have a ,an-crush on you anyways, wants you to come along with us...dunno' why." Dean looked down at his feet, feeling more embarrassed than offended right now. He lifted his head and saw the Doctor looking at him as if he was about to say sorry, but Dean wasn't ready to have any chick flick moments with a stranger they had just met. "I will say, it's way bigger on the inside." He placed the unknown object to the side and turned on his heels, heading to the door.

"Sam! Weird dude wants your help I think." Walking back to the Impala "we should probably make it quick though. I have a gut feeling about this hunt and it ain't a good one." Dean opened the driver seat door and waited as he watched Sam disappear into the blue box. A few moments later, he heard that noise again and the light flashing. He jumped out of the car worried that Sam wasn't walking out, when the box started to disappear. His heart lept out of his chest quickly went back to resting beat when he saw Sam and the Doctor walking side by side, probably discussing whatever it was Sam had seen on the inside. Dean lied a little "I got a call from Cass, c'mon."

"He said he wants to come with us, Dean." Sam hitched his thumb to the side, pointing at the Doctor, with a smirk on his face, like he wanted him to come.

"What?! Betcha' dude can't even hold a gun!" Dean argued.

"I've got the best weapon there is Dean." He tapped his screwdriver to his temple. "Knowledge!"


	4. Werewolves and Winchesters Ch 3

**Chapter 3**

"Bobby and I talk about you two a lot." Dean's heart sunk into his stomach. His eyebrow knitted together, trying to figure out what he was supposed to feel. Anger? Astonishment? Relief? His eyes darting back and forth, looking at the ground. Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I wish there were more humans out there like Bobby, it would make Earth so much more fun." The Doctor's eyes caught Dean's for a moment. "He believes you two can change the world, you know."

"Sam already started the apocolypse, I think it's obvious we can change it, and how the hell do you know Bobby?!" Dean felt his blood starting to boil, considering it hasn't even been half a year since he was killed in cold blood, right in front of his adopted son's. "Bobby is - was family, so if I were you I'd choose my next words carefully, Doc'."

The Doctor rocked back and forth on his heels, red and worn out Converse, untied of course. He gave a half smile, knowing that in this timeline the Whinchester boys would never see one of the only person who cared for them with all of his heart, even before John had given his life for Dean. John wasn't a bad father, he just didn't have his priorities rights. Losing Mary was hard on all four of them but John became obsessed with finding the yellow-eyed demon, instead of spending time with his sons'. "The TARDIS can travel through space and time so I met Bobby long ago, when the two of you were still fighting over Leggos. Actually helped out a bit, or at least I think I helped...being -" Dean iterrupted the Doctor.

"So...if this thing can go through time, whatever it's called, can take us back in time?" Dean raised an eyebrow as though this is the first time he ever heard the Doctor. He grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him aside, hopefully out of earshot of the Doctor.

"You know what we could do with that, Sammy?" His eyes gleamed like he had just wom the lottery "we could give this all up; never be hunters in the first place, you could still have Jess and I would be with Lisa and Ben...we could be normal for a change!" His voice was becoming louder with excitement.

"We don't know anything about this...machine, or much of who the man is that drives it. We've already gone through time enough times. It's not worth the danger." Sam tried to reason with his oh so stubborn brother.

'Quickly changing the subject as to avoid any sort of emotional turmoil within himself Dean looked at the Doctor and without hesitation "You sure as hell aren't riding shotgun Doctor." Dean opened driver side back seat door. "No questions." The Doctor lowered his head and looked inside. He saw the initials carved into side of the door and the plastic army man stuck in the handle. "And don't fuck with anything or you'll be walking back to your box, wherever it is." Doctor looked up at Dean and smiled.

"No worries, I can keep my hands to myself." He slid across the leather seat, running his fingers over the etched in initials of the brothers. Pulling himself forward, placing his head in between the two brothers, smirking. Dean rolled his eyes with annoyance while Sam looked at the Doctor with intrigue. "So, where we off to brothers?" Sam and Dean looked at each other as to silently ask each other if they should tell him what the case was. The Doctor raised his eyebrows and leaned back into his seat, understanding that they might not want to tell. "Ah...okay...the adventure is getting to to the destination, not the destination itself..." Doctor trailed off trying to ease the tension.

"Depends on what the destination holds." Sam answered, not looking up from the multitudes of newspapers he was reading, like he was studying for an exam. "Check this out." Sam held up the newspaper to Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows and smirked a little. "I thought that would brighten up your day." Dean's eyes scanned the article. "Heart ripped out, the whole deal." Sam summarized the article and case all in one.

"To Arizona we go, Sammy."


	5. Werewolves and Winchesters Ch 4

The drive seemed longer than usual with the extra passenger. "She's a beaut." Doctor commented on the Impala "I can see why you love her so much." A goofy smile spread across his face again. Dean's eyes perked up and eyed the Doctor through the rearview mirror. "Sorry for the dent earlier, mostly my fault." Dean scoffed, not wanting to smile by the compliment, but Doctor could see it in his eyes. He had been around humans long enough to know some of them were far too proud to admit how they felt.

"We should be there soon..." Sam interrupted the awkward silence. "Maybe you should call Cass and see if he has -"

"No Sammy! Fuck Cass right now, he's on his own." The smirk fell into a scowl and Dean's eyes narrowed back onto the road. Obviously they weren't on good terms, like an old married couple, neither of them wanted to admit they were wrong.

"C'mon Dean, it won't hurt to call him. You're making this argument like it's the end of the world and we've already delt with one apocalypse, we're not ready for another." Sam had folded up his newspaper articles like his was about to scold a puppy with them. "You're acting so childish!" At that moment, Sam knew he had said the wrong thing. Thankfully they were finally at their destination because Dean pulled into the driveway and pushed down on the brakes hard. He gave Sam the 'I will kill you' look without saying a word. "Okay, okay, I get it. No Cass."

The brothers pulled out their fake FBI IDs. "What are we going to do with him?" Dean said nodding towards the Doctor.

"I have something better than a fake ID." The Doctor began digging through the pockets of his trench coat, pulling out a small brown notepad about the same size as their IDs.

The trio walked over to the taped off crime scene to see a small woman, who looked like she was in her early 20s, wearing camping clothes, with a backpack beside her torn up body. Doctor grimaced as though he had never seen a dead body before. Dean elbowed him in the side "Straighten up...act like you're a real agent or we'll get busted" he whispered through the corner of his mouth. Sam was right, her chest was torn wide open, with a missing heart. Dean bent down next to the body. An officer appeared next to him. He flipped open his badge and without missing a beat "I'm agent Bonaduce, and these are my partners, Greer and Lewis, we're from the FBI." Sam flashed his badge and Doctor opened his 'magic paper', which seemed to work as the officer waved them closer.

"They sent the FBI for a simple bear attack?" the officer raised an eyebrow.

"There's been a series of attacks in the surrounding areas so that's when we get called in, officer." Dean didn't break eye contact. "You never know when the next serial killer is born." Dean bent down to take a closer look at the poor woman's body. "Do we have any info on her?" His voice softened as he asked. Ever since Charlie, seeing women like this was harder now; not that it was ever easy, but Charlie had changed him, she was the little sister that Dean never had, and now she was gone. Being zoned out into his own mind, remembering Charlie, Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face. Dean cleared his throat and stood up, looking back to the officer.

"We have an ID thankfully, cell phone but it's busted. Poor girl must've stepped on it trying to get away from the bear." The officer held up the evidence bag obtaining the girls' cracked cell phone.

"Officer, if you would -" Sam interrupted "hand over the evidence to the FBI to see if we could any information off of it."

"This is pretty much all we have..." He handed over the cracked cell phone, her purse, and a medium size duffel bag. It wasn't much but, it was much but they've worked with a lot less.

"We'll be bringing this by the evidence room." Lying through their teeth was now second nature to the brothers. "See you back at the station." The trio headed to the car and the Doctor had a look of bewilderment on his face. "Oh god, don't be getting all holier than thou, like you've never lied to get what you want." Dean scoffed.

"Oh, no. I wasn't thinking that, just amazed how easy it was for you two to do so, and stupid enough of the cops to fall for it." There was that smirk again, almost like he enjoyed all of this, and this case is going to be open and shut before the day is over for them.

They drove a little bit farther into the town to rent a motel for a few nights. The bell dinged as Sam and Dean walked up to the front desk. The manager was an older woman. She put on her glasses and in a soft voice said "What can I help you with tonight...sirs?" She took a look at Sam and Dean and started to ask the same question they always get, "One bed or..."

"We're brothers." The woman flushed red in the cheeks. "Heh, we get it all the time..." Dean began looking around, he leaned in towards Sam "Where's the weird dude...?" Sam's eyes shifted. They weren't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, after all they didn't really know him.


	6. Werewolves and Winchesters Ch 5

**Chapter 5**

They both shrugged and headed up to their room. As the door closed behind them and the duffel bags fell to the floor, they heard that same familiar noise. Before Dean could even sit on the bed, the TARDIS faded into view, opened, and with a glowing light behind him, out stepped the Doctor, like a scene out of a movie, almost unreal, looking like an unsung hero. "What the hell, man?!" Dean tried not to scream too loud because it would be pretty hard to explain how an old English telephone booth. His eyebrows raised, his eyes exclaiming even more frustration than his voice could.

"Well, I couldn't just leave her out there, I'm sure you know the feeling Dean." He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. "Hrm, not very comfy if you ask me." He opened his eyes, only to see Sam prodding around, then trying to open the door. "Won't open for just anyone, she's particular like that." It was almost like a question mark appeared over Sam's head. Doctor sat up, across from Dean, adjusting his tie. Looking over at Sam admiring something he didn't quite understand.

"What does...uhh... _she_...do?"

"She's my TARDIS. Time travel and things of that nature." Doctor was so casual about it that he might as well have been explaining basic math to a college graduate. Sam felt slightly insulted, like he was being talked down to rather than spoken to. Sam hasn't had that feeling in, years. Hell, he was almost a law graduate until dad didn't come back from that hunting trip. "Tardis?"

"Time And Relitive Deminsions In Space. T.A.R.D.I.S."

"So...time travel...like Star Trek?

Doctor's eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no, waaaaaaaaay cooler than Star Trek!" He boasted, leaping to his feet. "Gene Roddenberry _wished_ he could have written anything close to what she is!" Dean's head tilted like a confused dog. It was obvious he wasn't exactly interested in Sci-Fi related entertainment.

Like a nervous, yet excited child Sam couldn't hold back asking any longer. "Can I see the inside?"

Before a reply could be given, "No, Sam. Don't you remember being taught not to get into cars with strangers? This is just a square, blue, time traveling car!" He stood between Sam and Doctor.

"You can't honestly say you're not the least bit curious about this...who knows if we'll ever get this chance again." Sam gave a true and honest retort. He gave Dean a stern look as if to say 'I'm going with or without you'. "I think the world will be fine without us for a few hours."

Dean gave it a real thought and picked up his phone. "Let me make a call first." Sam nodded, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Doctor nudged Dean in the side, with a smile of 'you know you wanna' go.' Dean dialed a number and paced as it rang. "Hey Jo, it's uh, going to take Sam and I a little bit longer to get to Arizona. Just...uh...wanted you to know." He was nodding to whatever she was saying. "I-Jo, I know you can handle it on your own but Ellen would kill me if you solo'ed this one." He began nodding again. "Jo hunny, please just wait a few hours..." Sam was guessing Jo wasn't taking no for an answer. "All right, just wait at AZ Piness at least." The phone call ended and he slipped the phone into his back pocket and picked up a pistol out of the bag. "Let's go." He brushed pass Sam like he was going before him to see if it was dangerous.

Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened, there was a bright yellow glow that made his eyes squint and gave Doctor a glow that gave him a messiah pose. Dean walked into the center, looking around, giving it a 'not bad' look, turning his head to look at Sam. "Is it what you expected?" Sam came closer to the center, running his hands over all of the gadgets and buttons. "Be careful. I might have to kill Hitler again." Doctor had a wide eyed look. "Long story...body switching, cursed objects, the usual."

"Where do you wanna' go? Anywhere in time and space, worlds, planets, and types people you've never seen!" The excitement increased with each word, like he was about to make a sales pitch. Sitting on the only chair to be seen, at the control pannel with all sorts of buttons, switches, levers, and screens. "Past? Present? Maybe even the future?"

"You said 'types of people', what's that mean?" Sam looked up from all the buttons.

"Do you like cats?"


	7. Werewolves and Winchesters Ch 6

**Chapter 6**

The brothers' looked at each other. Dean shrugged. "You're the reason we're in here Sammy so, destination's up to you." He looked up to catch the Doctor's eyes. "As long as we don't end up fucking up our future, even more than it already is." Doctor looked down at the controls, like he knew something they didn't. "What's up Doc'?" Dean questioned. Doctor shook his head, not like he was saying nothing, more like he was trying to shake a memory or thought from his head.

"Future it is then!" Doctor, trying to break the tension between everyone. The TARDIS began making the same noise it did when it crashed into the Impala, except this time they were inside, jaws dropped. "I know, I know, bigger on the inside isn't it?" Doctor was saying it with so much confidence Dean wondered how many times he had said that line. Trying to keep his eyes on, everything, taking it all in. Almost wishing Castiel was here to see this.

Lights began blinking and it felt like they were going through a massive amount of turbulence. Dean began having flash backs of being on that plane.

 _oh fuck, oh fuck, we're going to die_

Dean's internal dialogue was either self-depricating, or being afraid of something he would never admit to any sort of fear. "What have you gotten us into Sam?" Sam could only answer by shrugging with a pair of puppy dog eyes. Dean held on tight as the TARDIS began to shake like a Californian earthquake. "If we make it through this I'm gunna' -" before the sentence could finish, there was a sudden thud and all the shaking and noises stopped. The lights of the interior dimmed and the doors opened. They followed Doctor through the opening doors. The boys looked around, taking in this strange new world. The Doctor wasn't kidding.

"Where are we?" Sam didn't even really seem phased by what was going on around them. It was usually the other way around with them. Sam was always interested in something and Dean didn't really care as long as his brother was safe. Sam looked around. "Doesn't look like we've gotten anywhere new..." It was almost like Sam was complaining.

"Take a look above." Doctor grabbed Sam by the chin and pushed his face upward where he saw flying vehicles zooming around. His eyes widened and he seemed stunned, like he was gut-punched in a good way. Standing on the top of what seemed to be the highest hill around, Dean looked around seeing buildings taller than the Empire State building. "This is...New Earth, boys."

" _New Earth_? What's wrong with the Earth that we have now?" Dean felt almost insulted.

"Well..." Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets "a lot damage was done...but you, you humans, you have a way of surviving and adapting." He faced the brothers who were both looking like they were seeing a sunrise for the first time. "Especially you two..."

"How do you know so much about us?" Sam finally asked the question that was on all of their minds, but felt too uncomfortable to actually ask. "We're just two random humans, who travel way too much to be pin pointed on a map. And why us?" Doctor sat down on the grass, legs out stretched.

"You would be surprised how much people know about the Winchester brothers. Your faces might as well be plastered on billboards all around the worlds." He made a waving motion with his hands "It's not just hunters that know you, it's so much more. Some love, some fear, but most definitely respect the name, like it came from a god's mouth."

"We've met a few, didn't go over well." Deans eyes were scanning the horizon now. "So what does New Earth have to do with cats? I'm more of a dog person though. Doctor lept back onto his feet, with an ah ha look on his face.

"Right, right. Follow me!" The trio walked down a hill that was so green you couldn't help but look at it. A color so bright, but also so deep, there's no way any human could reproduce it, no matter how hard they tried. The buildings were so high, some of them even touched the clouds. They walked a few more miles and Sam noticed a red cross on a building so white that the smallest speck of dirt would show, but there was none. "And here we are! The Sisters of Plentitude!"


End file.
